It all started with a Niffler
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: Shy magizoologist Ariana Cortez hasn't seen her best friend in almost a year since her path led to New York, while his led him around the world for research for his new book. Between rascally nifflers to a all out battle in a subway under New York, will these two best friends continue to keep their close relationship, or will something bloom between these two?


**Hello friends! I am attempting to begin a new story. I know crazy right? I can't promise this will be a great read, but it was an idea that has been running around wild in my mind and if I didn't write it down I'd probably go crazy! Know this is going to be a Newt/oc story. Nothing against Tina but yeah that's all I can say! xD Well good luck and I shall see you fabulous readers at the bottom :)**

"I don't know Queenie.. She's getting pretty angry." Queenie simply smiled as we headed toward Tina's 'office'.

"She just doesn't understand those creatures like you do sweetie." I signed as I watched the blonde bounce down the hallway in front of me. Tina and Queenie were two sisters I met about a year ago when I first came to New York. I was a magizoologist and I usually tended to care more for the care of magical creatures then muggles and other wizards. I currently lived in a small apartment with both sisters in a quiet part of town. Both sisters were very kind but I felt that my relationship was stronger with Queenie then it probably every will be with Tina. Tina and I have never gotten along ever since we stumbled upon a breeder of hippogriffs in an underground subway. Tina immediately wanted to turn in the wizard and also take all of the creatures back to headquarters without a care for their care or safetly, so I took matters into my own hands. While Tina was dealing with the wizard I transported the hippogriffs to a family in northern Europe who breed hippogriffs safely as well as legally. Yeah…. Lets just say she wasn't a fan of me after that day.

"It's just… they have feelings just like you and me… they need protected, cared for, and respected, not destroyed just because they're 'monsters'. I hated when my fellow wizards treated magical creatures as objects rather than living things, that's why I became a magizoologist instead of a healer. Queenie sighed and came to my side, gently nudging me with her shoulder. I looked up and met her kind smile and calm gaze.

"I know sweetie… Hey! How's mystery boy?" I blushed and turned my head to avoid her teasing stare. I write to my best friend constantly and the sisters have seen me on multiple occasions smiling and blushing more when I receive a letter in return.

"Shut up… and if you must know, he's just fine." Newt Scamander. A shy hufflepuff that would rather be in a room with a dragon then in a room full of fellow wizards. I met Newt during my early years of schooling at Hogwarts, both of us being hufflepuffs we constantly would see one another, but it wasn't until a small niffler running around the castle that finally started our lasting friendship. Currently Newt was traveling around the world to gather research for a new book that he was able to begin writing. Remember that family that I gave the hippogriffs to? Yeah, that was Newt's mother. Newt and I's love for magical creatures fueled our friendship and to this day has kept us as close as we were before the accident at Hogwarts cut Newt's time short. Unfortunately I haven't seen Newt since I came to New York. I blushed as I thought of our final goodbye when he took me to the harbor.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _We just stood there, neither of us saying a word, just looking up toward the massive ship that was about to take me thousands miles away from my best friend. Pickett was cooing into my neck as he hid in my hair as the wind slowly began to blow off the water. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay._

" _It won't be that long… right?" I whispered as I felt a tear race down my cheek. I looked up into those caring hazel eyes as he smiled slightly, his eyes filling with his own tears._

" _Of course love…. I will come to New York as soon as I can, and as soon as I land I will come and find you. Promise." He whispered as he held up his pinky, making my tears start to fall at their own will. I choked out a slight laugh as I hooked my pinky with his. His brown curls blew without direction on top of his head, making him have a messy but adorable look to match his blue coat and brown pants. The sound of a horn blowing made us both jump, knowing that our moment was slowly coming to an end. I quickly threw my arms around his neck, sighing as I felt two strong arms wrap tightly around my waist holding me against him as though I would blow away with the wind coming from the water._

" _I'm going to miss you darling." He whispered into my ear, voice husky with emotion and the grip on my waist tightened. "I'm going to miss you too." I whispered and pulled back slightly, gently cupping his freckled cheek. He smiled and leaned into my hold making a slight blush rise to my cheeks. "Pickett's gonna miss you too." He chuckled as the small bowtruckle scurried across my arm and into his jacket pocket. He gently leaned his forehead against mine, noses touching making the damn blush darken even more. I couldn't help but let my gaze wander down his face, memorizing every feature, finally coming to stop at his slightly parted lips._

" _Ariana?" He whispered, making my gaze jump to his eyes only to find his gaze were fixed onto my lips. "Newt… I-" I whispered, feeling him slightly lean down while my grip on his neck tightened._

 _HHHHHHOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK_

 _We both jumped apart, losing all contact as the ship's final call sounded throughout the harbor, as well as creating a ringing in both of my poor ears._

" _I-I better go." I whispered as I grabbed my suitcase and pulled my jacket closer to my body. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my cheek as he sometimes did, only this time I slightly turned my head so his kiss landed on the corner of my lips. He gasped and jumped back as I quickly ran toward the ramp. "You better write!" I shouted as I finally made it on deck, laughing with tears in my eyes as I saw him smile and raise a pinky._

" _PROMISE!" Came from below, making my heart melt at his goofy smile. I giggled and made my way to my seat, starring out the small window out at the water that would soon separate me and that lovable idiot. 'How is it possible that i fell in love with you Mr. Scamander.'_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"You should have told him." Queenie whispered as we came to a stop at Tina's desk.

"I wish I did Queenie." I whispered as I climbed onto the desk, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce bringing my pocketbook out of my jacket pocket, flipping to my drawing of a small bowtruckle. Queenie giggled and moved through the room, chatting with a few other wizards that were waiting for their shift to end. I quickly began continuing my drawing when a loud cough come from my left making me jump and let out a yelp as I was soon met with the cold hard floor. "Ouch." I whimpered as I rubbed my head. I could hear Tina trying to speak to Graves and I scowled. Of course it was Tina who made me fall… I sighed as I saw a long dark line drawn right through the poor bowtruckles head. Well that drawing is finished. I reached for my pocketbook when it was gently lifted from the floor and a hand came in my line of vision.

"Are you alright?" A quiet voice asked as a figure knelt in front of me.

"Yeah I'm okay. Tha-" I gasped as the figure finally became clear. Kneeling right in front of me was a certain magical creature loving wizard that I had been thinking about quite a bit lately.

"N-Newt?"

 **Uh OH! Newt? In New York? xD**

 **Let me know what you guys think and if this story should even continue or if my brain is just being crazy lol**

 **Love you guys 3**

 **\- Gabriel**


End file.
